Hello Hetalia
by black-ice-alchemist
Summary: Ever wanted to ask America why he can't help but call people 'dude' How about telling Russia you want to become one with him? Well now you can! Send in your questions/fan mail, and the characters will answer! M for possible language. Any pairings are purely for fun, or were requested.
1. Hello Hetalians!

*This story was inspired by **Ask A Nation **by **Kitouran**. If you like these kinds of stories, I highly suggest you check AAN out because it's almost as amazing as its author!

So you have a question for our lovable, silly (and sometimes creepy!) Hetalians? Well ask away, because I've kidn-kindly asked them to join me in answering them!

**Italy: **HELP! SHE'S HOLDING US HOSTAGE! I WAN- **I shut him up by shoving some spaghetti into his mouth.**

**BIA: **Keep quiet or next time it'll be one of Britain's scones.

**Italy: Trembles**

Anyway. Bring on the questions!


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, and welcome back to Hello Hetalia! I know you all don't want to listen to me blabbing, so I'll just go ahead and get to the questions, 'kay? Be happy. You'll have to deal with me ranting in future chapters. That's just how I roll._

_okay i have a question for all  
if you saw x Canada x South Italy  
what would you do?_

*gives Maple, pasta, and tomatoes to x Canada x South Italy*  
Btw thanks for letting me record it XD, and i'm surprised that Canada can walk(and talk) :3

**Canada:** Wait, when did that happen? .

**Prussia:** WHAT? I'm going to go get rid of a certain Italian… *stomps off, cracking his knuckles*

**Black-Ice: **_Oh dear lord. Someone come help me stop him… It's too early in the day for this…_

_Hello I just wanna ask why you guys do not like England cooking? I'm English (mix with some Irish) and my friend love when I cook for them_

P.S. CANADA YOU ARE SO CUTE!

**America: **Well that's why! You're Irish, too, so there's something there to cancel out the fail-cooking!

**Britain: **America, you git! My cooking is delicious! You having no taste buds is your problem, not mine. *crosses his arms rather unthreateningly*

**America**: I don't have taste buds because of _you_!

_Britian: Why on Earth don't you pluck those bushy brows of yours, or wax them, or something? It's got to be annoying having someone stare at them all the time.  
_

**Britain**: What is this, 'let's-all-pick-on-England' day? I don't wax my eyebrows because they're perfectly fine.

**France:** And it doesn't help that your eyebrows are a certain _zone_, non?

**Britain: **Shut up you stupid frog!

_Prussia: Do you get many love letters?_

**Prussia: ***has just returned from beating an Italian to a bloody pulp* Huh? Of course I do! I am awesome, and awesomeness is attractive!

_Prussia and Canada... ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?_

If so how did the first date go and how was your first time? Details! I demand detalis! Yes I'm a pervert... Like France

Cookies, pasta, scones and maple syrup for everyone! :D

**Prussia: ***grins*

**Canada:** *Blushes* U-um, well, I…

**Prussia: ***cuts in* Of course we're together! Birdie couldn't resist my awesomeness, or my five mete- *A very unhappy American brother pwn slaps Prussia*

**America: **Not cool, dude!

**Black-Ice:** *slips some pictures* _Don't let America know I gave you these. I don't want to die._

_So that's all for this chapter! Thanks to everyone who asked a question! Please feel free to ask some more, and commentary/creative criticism is always appreciated as well!_

_Special thanks to Shinigami-Cat for reviewing! I'm a huge fan of Maple & Birds! (To everyone else, I really suggest reading it) And as you can see, I kind of stole your nickname from Prussia to Canada, but I couldn't resist XD._

_See you guys next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hmm. . . Hey China, what's in your tasty-treat? ;3_

**China: ***clears his throat* Just, uh, natural ingredients, aru. Nothing illegal, I promise!

_America, you claim to be a "hero" and yet if you look on the map you can clearly see Canada's on top._

**Black-Ice: **I told you that you were the dirty underwear, America. *grin*

**America:** Shut up! Canada's my stupid hat brother and there's nothing you can do to change that!

**Canada: **…Don't you think that's a little unfair?

*No one hears Canada due to America's loud voice*

_okay America, is it true that Canada is "on top"?_

**America:** Uh. *looks at a map* Yeah? Wait, France, why are you cackling like that?

**France:** Honhon, mon ami idiot américain, I don't think you quite understand what was meant with this question…

**Canada: ***eyes twitching* That's my BROTHER…

_Hello again! Thanks for the picture they were awesome..._

Romano... are you still alive?

**Black-ice: **_SHHH!_

**America:** *suspicious glare*

**Romano: **yehhhhha…

**Spain: **Stupid Gilbert messed up my poor tomate's mouth, so he sounds like the victim of a stroke! T.T

**Romano: **Stuhid Bastad, 'm noh yoh fugin' tohato!

Prussia: What would you do if Canada was changed back into a kid? Would you look after him like he was your son or would you be all pedo like Spain and Romano?

**Prussia: **D'awwww…. *lost in fantasies*

**Spain: **Hey, I'm not a pedo!

**Romano:** Yeh you are, tohato bastad!

**Spain: **Romano, you wound me! *cue dramatic tears*

**Canada:** …Gil? *pokes Prussia's cheek, and Prussia proceeds to drool* …Holy Maple, I think you broke him!

Canada: *evil smirk* What would you do if you got captured by my OC Hunter?

**Canada:** O.O *frozen

**Black-ice:** -_- Now CANADA'S broken. Joy. Well, if Hunter came by Canada'd probably either wet his pants, or, in your version of Canada, go all psycho.

**Canada: ***shakes his head rapidly, joining the world of the living once more* I would NOT wet myself!

**Black-Ice: **Yes you would.

So Canada…Prussia whats up with the New Prussia in Canada?

**Canada:** *was about to take a drink of water, and now chokes*

**Prussia:** *laughs, pounding poor Canada on the back* What can I say? He couldn't resist my awesomeness!

Hello! I'm Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, or Missouri!  
Britain, I'm sorry, i know how u feel, my siblings make fun of my cooking, it was so bad i shoved a burnt cookie down California's throut, as for the eyebrows, i have them to, not as bad, but a little bit.

**Black-Ice:** Hey! It's great to see you outside of Kitouran's fic!

**Britain: **o.o I don't quite know whether to take this as an insult or not.

**America: **Dude, just go with it.

Canada, Happy Birthday! 

**Canada: **Merci!

Hong Kong, Happy Birthday! (_You had to bring Hong Kong into this, huh? *sigh* XD)_

**Hong Kong:** 谢谢！

the awesome author:thanks for this awesome story ! 

**Black-Ice:** D'awwww, you're welcome! And thank YOU for giving this story a go!

Spain-...neee how is the relationship between you and MY lovi going ? ... 

**Spain: ***eye twitches* ….YOUR Lovi?  
**Black-Ice:** Chill, dude. She's just sorta maternal or like a sibling.

**Spain: **…oh. Uh, well, Lovi's kind of mad at me for beating him at soccer the other day. (Euro 2012) I've had to sleep on the couch ever since. *mushrooms*

_the awsesome author:...NETHERLANDS is mine ... go check kitouran's story...XD_

**Black-Ice:**_ Trust me, I know. *avid fan of Kitouran's story* _

France-why are u so perverted ? ... it's disgusting ... 

**France:** I am not perverted! I am merely spreading amour! *perverted grin*

**America:** Dude, no one believes that bullcrap. .

America:... you ! Hero ! ... hahaha dont joke with me 

**America: **Hey dude, don't diss the hero, or the hero will diss you.

Germany : ...-pokes cheek repeatedly and moves away waiting for the reaction behind a sofa with wide eyes-

**Germany:** *his eyes twitch* Why exactly did you do that? *mutter* Please Gott, tell me I haven't been acquainted with yet another person with Italy's personality…

Canada: Happy birthday, Canada!

**Canada:** *smiles* Thanks!

Prussia: So, whatcha get Canada for his birthday?

**Prussia: **If I were you, I'd look at the Lonely Island's video on youtube. The one about presents. *ahem*

**Canada:** *blushes furiously*

England. (and America?): I presonaly like english food! and I'm American! in fact I'm part French! England why are you the only one who can see magical creatures? P.S America don't be mean to England you used to like his cooking!

**England: **…I think I love you.

**America: **No I didn't! If it weren't for France I would've starved!

Canada: How did you meet Kumajiro? (i think that's how you spell it :3)

**Canada**: Kumacabra was actually a gift from England. ^^

**Black-Ice: **Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! But you're making some of the hetalians get jealous, since they're not getting any questions!

*you see Russia, China, and a couple others crying in a corner*

**Black-Ice:** GET OUT OF THE EMO CORNER, YOU PANSIES! :(

….Anyway, review!


	4. Chapter 3: We're all mad here

_A/NHey everyone! Thanks for sending in the awesome questions! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**EDIT: **__I'm so sorry this took so long! Everything went crazy. I'm dealing with college admission stuffs, senior year crap, my birthday (it was the 23'rd.), anime con prep (Anime Weekend Atlanta…I had a blast :3) and my laptop decided to randomly crash for no reason…it's working just fine now. Anyway, I'm alive, and here's your chapter. Please don't kill me!_

* * *

So, Sealand, has anyone tried to, um *claim* you?

**Sealand:** Huh? *naïve and confused*

**England: **Of course no one's tried to claim him, he's a bloody _boat_!

* * *

Russia, if someone offered you the choice between a chainsaw and a sunflower, which would you pick and what would you do with it?

**Russia:** The sunflower of course! I already have a chainsaw. ^^

**Everyone else:** *quivers in the corner*

* * *

Hey Greece, what's your favorite kind of pussycat? ;3

**Greece: **zzZZzz…

**Black-Ice:** HEY GREECE! WAKE UP!

**Greece: **….*Snore*

**Turkey: ***sporting an evil grin, he grabs an airhorn and blows it into Greece's ear*

**Greece:** *jerks into an upright position* HUH?!

**Black-ice: **You've been finally asked a question. Someone wants to know what your favorite kind of cat is.

**Greece:** … *smirks at Turkey* The Japanese bobtail. Actually Japan gave me one a while back. I named him Kiku.

**Turkey:** *glares*

* * *

Russia: Why must everyone become one with you?

**Russia:** Because I am lonely.

**Everyone:** …aww…

**Russia:** ….That, and I like seeing the pain on my comrade's faces as I go through my days.

*everone scoots away from Russia, creeped out*

* * *

Hungary: *bows down* The great yaoi goddess I am not worthy

**Hungary:** *smile* Why thank you. I assume this means your next question will be something along the lines of, 'can you get me pictures of such-and-such with so-and-so?'

Greece: *bows down* Oh great Greece where homosexuality originated, please accept this gift *gives him a cat*

**Greece:** *Has gone back to sleep*

**Turkey:** Oh not again! *pokes at the cat, who proceeds to attack the living crap out of him*

**Black-Ice:** ….I believe Greece will highly approve. We shall name him Sparta (see what I did there?), Conqueror of the Turks.

* * *

Prussia: ... almost afraid to ask... but why is your five meteres called... well that... Also... what exatally were you thinking when I asked about um... Canada being a kid again...

**Prussia:** *grins* It's called mein five meters because- *smacked by Hungary*

**Hungary: **Don't start with your BS, Gilbert. It's called 'five meter's because of a fan situation.

**Prussia: ***frown*

**Black-Ice:** …I don't think I want to let this one go any further, so the bloodshe—

*Hungary begins beating Prussia with her frying pan*

**Black-Ice:** …too late….

* * *

England: *hands over a book of scone recipies* Just a little something you could use to make different kinds of scones... normal ones are good but mix it up a little with chocolate and fruit.

**England: **O.O *immediately begins reading*

**America:** …oh great, more crap for him to mess up. Thanks, dude. If I end up in the hospital for food poisoning, expect a bill in the mail.

* * *

Canada: *randomly squishes his cheeks* Y U SO CUTE? It's unnatural! Unnaturally cute... *yanks his hair curl and runs away* Trololololololololololololol 

**Canada:** *his eyes widen and a blush covers his face* H-hey! You don't do that!

**Prussia:** *torn between chasing after the one responsible and dragging Canada off to a nearby closet…*

**Black-ice: **Heehee, Hungary, take pictures!

**Hungary:** Got it!

* * *

Canada how does your family feel about your love to Prussia?

**Canada:** H-huh? Oh, um, Papa France is fine with it. America…not so much.

**America: **DAMN STRAIGHT!

* * *

_Canada: hi *gives Canada some ummmm #special# brownies*_

**Black-Ice: **NO! Canada don't eat tho—

*Canada noms*

**Black-ice:** …se. *facepalm* Moonlightgaia123, what have you DONE?!

*Canada walks out of view, and there is a loud crash*

**France:** Oh dear. A high Canadian is about as bad as Britain when he is drunk! *rushes off to help poor Canada*

* * *

_okay so Denmark, and the other nordices ,how can you forget that canada is Vinland!  
_**Denmark and other Nordics all at once: **…who?

* * *

_and Germany how can you forget about canada, when__he did ummmmm(totally scared u shit less)Stuff during world war 12(i mean you where more scared then America watching THE RING )_

**Germany: **I vas not scared. *angry face*

**Black-ice: **Riiiiight. You say that while I get you your brown pants. (anyone who gets that will receive a cookie.)

* * *

_and Russia, what do you think of canada during ur hockey matches?  
_**Russia:** I think I will be excited when I pound his face into dust with the ice. *kol kol*

* * *

_oh and Prussia i have some rare video of N . Italy x Canada x S . Italy you want? Because France , Spain , and North Italy already have a copy . (turns out Itay is really a perv) XD_

**Prussia**: *coughs, shocked*

**Canada: ***bloodshot eyes* IT WAS ONE TIME! *blush naughty thoughts blush*

**Black-ice: **I WANT A COPY!

* * *

_To all whom dare answer…How do you think the world will end? I think England and flying mint bunny will take off or we all become one Russia J_

**America: **It's the zombie apocalypse, I tell you! Didn't you see that dude on the news?! He ate the other dude's face off!

**Black-ice: **…*Is busy setting up a 'no zombies allowed' base with America*

**Britain: **You two are bloody morons, you know that? There's no such thing as zombies!

**Black-ice: **…says the guy who makes friends with green bunnies and child molesting, one handed pirates.

**Russia: ***stars in his eyes at the idea of everyone becoming one with him*

* * *

_Hi! Just call me Grell! SO! The awesome me wants to ask Spain a question! Has Roma-Chan ever hugged you because he wanted to?_

**Spain:** Once…after three bottles of wine… *he sighs*

* * *

Um... Prussia! If Canada asked you to give Kumajiro a piggy-back ride for a week, would you do it?

**Prussia:** *sweatdrop* I…guess so… It would be unawesome of me to be mean to Mein Kleiner Kanadischen…

* * *

_Russia and China! Are you two... dating?_

**Russia: ***leers at China, who sweatdrops* Of course we are, da!

**China: ***mouths: HELP ME.*

* * *

_P.S. Don't worry Prussia, the awesome me is not as awesome as you_

**Prussia: **I didn't worry. NOTHING is as awesome as I am! Kesesese!

* * *

_Hey, question for Iggy: Canada is part English and part French. Did you and France have to do it long to make Canada?_

**France: ***waggles his eyebrows* Well, I'd have to say that it was a lo-*England covers his mouth*

**Britain: **SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAP, YOU STUPID FROG! *bright red*

* * *

_To the Author: You're amazing! _

**Black-ice: **No, YOU'RE amazing, random reviewer! (Megamind reference: ACHIEVED.)

* * *

_To Russia: You're my favorite Hetalian,and I have one quick question, Can I become one with you? :D_

**Russia:** *sparkles of joy* Da, da, of course you can! Here is a contract that you must sign. No need to read the fine print. It doesn't say anything about signing away your soul or anything like that….

* * *

_Hey Awesome author you answered me! You rock!_

**Black-Ice: **Why yes, yes I did. And of course I rock! Thanks for noticing! ^^ *has been spending a bit too much time with Prussia..*

* * *

_Guys, I have a question for you. I want you to take it seriously!  
Whose chocolate you think is the best - Swiss, Belgian, French, or someone else's?_

**France: **Of course, mine is the best.

**Austria:** I don't know what you are on, Herr France, but Austrian chocolate is superior.

**German: **Austrian chocolate is an insignificant copy of German chocolate!

**Austria:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

*three way cat fight ensues*

**Black-ice: **…*sigh* For the record, I have a deep passion for the Austrian brand 'Milka' chocolate…the one with the cream inside. Never had French or German…or Belgian…chocolate. O.o

* * *

_France you are so a pervert and a pedo why haven't you been arested and registered as both a sex offender and pedo? and if you don't remember I'll give you some examples 1 you tried to force england to marry you the draged him away and 2 Italy and Romano, Romano dosen't like Germany but the moment he saw you he hid behind Germany and ever since Italy visited you he hasn't been the same what did you do to them?  
_

**France: **I am not! I tried to marry myself toAngleterre because my boss was threatening to kill me if I did not! And with Italy and Romano…*he chuckles* You know how those silly Italians are…

**Black-ice: **You keep sticking to that story. No one believes you.

* * *

_Spain and Germany what are you going to do with this information?_

**Germany: ***already gathering the armies*

**Spain: ***sigh* France is mi amigo… but…I don't… GAH! *smacks France in the back of the head*

* * *

_Technically, my father IS on top. Alaska says so._

- Michigan

**America: **-_-;

**Canada:** *fist pumps*

* * *

_Black-Ice, No problem, I like these kind of stories._

**Black-ice: **^^

* * *

_China, I went to Wal-mart with some of the states, trying to see who can get kicked out last, and i saw a hello kitty soap thingy._

**China: ***sighs* Hello kitty is a copy of Shinatty-chan!

* * *

_America, Oh, we forgot to tell you, like twenty-five of us went to Wal-Mart, to see who could get kicked out last, don't worry if you see the bill, it should only be a couple hundred thousand dollars._

**America: **WHAT?! *faints*

**Black-ice:** *sigh* Somebody get some smelling salts…

* * *

_Prussia, Ohh so, a di-. *gets a couple hands slapped onto her mouth.*_

**Prussia: ***still a little beat up from Hungary's frying pan. He grins and winks with his good eye*

* * *

_Canada, *whisphers* Did you enjoy it?_

**Canada: ***turns redder than one of Romano's tomatoes* U-um I m-mean, I-uh, m-m-maybe, I mean…! *hides*

* * *

_Britian, What did you get for Daddy America? And no, you shouldn't be offended._

**Britain: ***grins* I sent him a batch of homemade goodies. They should be arriving any day now.

*all the color drains from America's face*

* * *

_Russia, Kansas has sunflowers. *points to her.*_

**Russia: **O.O I must marry this Kansas.

**Belarus: ***growls, putting Kansas at the top of her hitlist*

* * *

_Russia:... What the hell is wrong with you? *Is ready to die XD*_

**Russia: **…what? There's nothing wrong with me. *confused*

* * *

_Russia witch sister do you like better ukraine or belarus? You have to pick one and be honest._

**Russia: **…*sweatdrop* Well, Ukraine is really ni-*Belarus pops up behind him, glaring* Um, definitely Belarus. Yes. This isn't because she will kill me if I say otherwise, da. H-help…

* * *

_HEY YOU its me, Marissa. Or have you forgotten *narrows eyes*_

**Black-ice: **No, Rissa, I haven't forgotten you.

* * *

_ANYWAYS  
i guess this one can be for anyone  
but when you visit America, where do you go to eat? :O  
_

**Italy:** Gondoliers! They have good pizza! ^^

* * *

_Ramano are you geting along with Italy or is he still anoying you with his obsession with germany?_

**Romano: **It annoys me to no end, but… *sigh* He's still-a my brother. Whether I like it or not I guess I'm stuck with him. If the potato bastard hurts him, though…..I WILL KILL HIM! DEATH BY MUSTACHE!

* * *

_Lictenstien you get along with switerland do you have any advice for all the other countries who have brothers or sisters but can't really get along at all_

**Lichtenstein: **W-well, I would just say…that brothers are a gift, a-and that they should cherish each other. *smiles sweetly*

* * *

_Romano: Luckily for you, I'm a dentist! (sorta. Wink wink) *magically fixes romano's mouth* there you go! Now you can make out with Spain! Your welcome Spain. :3 _

**Spain: ***proceeds to jump a Protesting Romano. Hungary grabs a camera*

* * *

_The almost-as-awesome-as-me-author-:(Yumi) Yaayy! Your a fan as well! You diserve a hug! -Huggles-_

**Black-ice: ***raises an eyebrow* …ALMOST as awesome? I think you must have me confused for someone else. My awesomeness is only second to Prussia's. *grins* But as a fellow Kitorfan, I'll let it drop. *hugs back*_  
_

* * *

_Scotland:(Dominican Republic)-takes one look at him then falls to the ground laughing- O-o-oh Dios Mio! I-i-i cant breathe! Trust me, Scotland. I love you but hahaha! I can't look you in the eye at the moment! -Has to be dragged out of the room to calm down-_

**Scotland: ***his eye twitches and he says nothing*

* * *

_Romania:(Yumi) Kyaa! My beau! Anyhooo! Are you reeaaallyy a vampire? Cause I don't think Vati would be happy I'm dating an 'Unawesome' vamp._

**Romania: **…what's wrong with being a vampyr?

* * *

Canada/Prussia:(Triplets/Antarctica)  
Hi Mama! Hi Vati/Daddy/Papa! Can we get a new pet? A artic fox? Pwease? -Super effective puppy dog eyes-

**Canada: **A fox? How cute…of course!

**Prussia:** *facepalms* Cuteness is like your unawesome kryptonite…

* * *

_China:(Yuki) China...This is serious...(Holds up motivational poster) Take the advice -Motivational poster(That has a pic of china with his hair down) says: China's hair. It looks manlier down.-_

**China: **My hair looks just fine! I don't look girly at all!

* * *

_Russia:(Antarctica) So, what does becoming one with you mean?_

**Russia: **It's an all day party with whip-cream flavored vodka! ^^

**Latvia: **DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! RUUUUUN!

* * *

_Germany-...  
Another italy ?...i dont think so i just though you will get to transfter to the incridble hulk or something. roma told me that u once did...but i though its safe here..._

**Germany: **Don't be silly. My skin doesn't turn green.

**Black-ice: **but your uniform is green.

**Germany: **ಠ**_**ಠ

* * *

_Spain-uhuhuhu so tell me what you did to roma in his last birthday...by detalis -pant-...  
_

**Spain: **Well, we made homemade pizza…I burned my hand when we took it out of the oven, so Roma had to take care of it. *smiles* He was so nice and caring…

**Romano: ***blush* SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BASTARDO!

* * *

_Prussia-  
Are u monkey or a donkey ? :-D _

**Prussia: **...Are you high?

* * *

_America-  
-pokerface-...whatever..._

**America: ***does the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture*

* * *

_italy: so are you and Germany together like you were going to be with Holy roma _

**Italy: ***sudden depression*

**Black-ice: **GAH! Never mention Holy Rome to Italy! Here, Italien (german), take these. *gives him happy pills*

* * *

_Germany: are you Holy Roma-kun_

**Germany: ***confused* I think…I would remember if I were..

**Black-ice: ***when Germany's not looking I nod 'yes'*

* * *

_canada and prussia: pancakes and wurst for you for being my OTP you two are awsome together canada makes it more awsome then Prussia_

**Prussia: **Zat is the only thing I will ever allow to be called awesomer than I am…and only because I am is it!

**Black-ice: ***glomp* all the feels…I wish I could hug every PruCan fan in the world…but I can't… (heh. Instead of can't hug every cat…)

* * *

_China and russia: is china the bitch in the realstionship, and have you russia been hit by china wok before._

**Russia: ***is about to answer your first question, but China hits him with his wok*. W-well…that answers your second question, at least…

* * *

_Iceland and hongKong: Are you two really together and was it you who set off the fire cracker in Denmarks pants_

**Iceland/hong kong: ***smiles, holding hands*

**Black-ice: **no words needed. :3

* * *

_japan and grece: KITTIES -give them kitties-_

**Greece: ***cuddles with them in a pile-esque ting and goes to sleep*

**Japan: ***sweatdrop*

* * *

_China: why is your hair so long?_

**China: **In the words of Confucius, "body,hair and skin all came from parents, not dare to damage, that's the beginning of filial obedience."

* * *

_Russia: why are you so evil?_

**Russia: **What? I'm not evil… Why does everyone keep asking me that?

* * *

_Germany and Italy: are you two, like gay, and like each other? cause i can't tell if you either have crushed on each other or want to throttle each other..._

**Germany: ***manly blush*

**Italy: **Gay means…happy…right? Yeah! Doitsu and I are gay together! *Prances off*

**Black-ice: ***doing my best not to laugh*

* * *

_America: why do you always call people dude? like, i do too, it's habit, is that why you do it too? :D oh, and England be nice to America! you to france! (cough french pervert cough) :P_

**America: **You know what? I don't actually know. I guess it's because it sounds cool. ^^

**England: **I'd be nice if he wasn't so bloody infuriating…

**France: **I'm not a pervert! Mon dieu!

_Hello! So first up, prussia did u know that america And australia once went all rapey on canada? _

**Prussia: **…But America's his BROTHER…However… I'm off to conquer Australia's vital regions!

**Black-ice:** Prussia, don't kill him! We need him for the fic!

* * *

Also america, canada, prussia and russia, what are your thoughts of ruscan ?

**Prussia: **I think it'd be rape, and Russia will come near Mein Kanadischen over my awesome dead body! *glare*

**America: **For once I agree with the German guy.

* * *

America french kiss ur brother while pulling his curl and u get a 10 year supply of hamburgers!

**America: ***makes a face* I don't think that's worth it…besides I have a free pass for McDonald's for being their best customer! ^^

* * *

_Spain: What was it like meeting the Aztecs?  
_

**Spain: **…..they tried to use me as a sacrifice… T.T

* * *

_France: I-if it's not to much of a touchy subject could you tell me about the French Revolution?_

**France: **But of course! I'm always happy to teach such an intelligent girl about my wonderful history! But not here. This would take too long. Visit me at the Ask A Nation panel of any of your nearby anime cons and I will be glad to fill you in, ma belle rose.

* * *

_ALLTHE NATIONS OF THE WORLD: *hugs tightly* Teach me everything about your past! Please! /everything!/ *history nut*  
_*see the answer to the previous question*

(by the way… GO HISTORY! *high five*)

* * *

_Denmark: You're such a tiny country! How are you so tall? It's Greenland isn't it? O.O What would happen if you lost Greenland? Would you shrink?_

**Denmark: **…I'm not tiny…and any country would shrink if they lost part of themselves…

* * *

_Canada: *hugs tightly and doesn't let go for a whole minute* I love you you're such a great country and person, it seems impossible that people can ignore such a wonderful man._

**Canada: **…C-can't…breath…. But thank you…!

* * *

Prussia: *fist pump!* To the most Awesomest guy in existence!

**Prussia: **WOO! *fist bump*

* * *

Germany: Hi ...*rocks on the backs of heels* You're pretty awesome too ya know... *tries painfully hard to walk away normaly without running*

**Germany: ***stares after you, jaw dropped, speechless*

**Black-ice: **D'aww…Watch out, Italien, looks like you have some competition.

* * *

_Well that's it for this episode guys. Hope you liked._

_Now, *I* have a question for YOU guys. I'm going to try and ask one each chapter. This time around…_

_Who here knows what K-pop is? Do you like it? If you do, what's your favorite group? If not, why not?_

_Auf Wierdersehen, sweethearts!_


End file.
